Love Just Is
by XxLemurxX
Summary: Fluffy Edit from two chapters of my fic Looking Back On Love I really love these chapters HarryHermione.
1. Default Chapter

This is actually a chapter from "Looking Back On Love", but as I plan to take down that story, because I am not really fond of it, I thought this might be a ncie stand alone. I've always really liked this chapter. I hope you do too.

It sounds crazy. I know it. He knows it. The world knows it. Yet, I guess love is always crazy. Love is unpredictable, and unmerciful, it hits who it wants, not caring whether or not you're expecting it. Of all the aspects of magic they taught us at Hogwarts, love was never one of them. Oh how I would have loved for them to explain something like that to me. For, love is one of the few things you can't get from a book. There is no set meaning, no explanations, no examples. Love just is.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
Love just is, whatever it may be.  
Love just is, you and me.  
Nothing less and nothing more.  
I don't know what I love you for, love just is.  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

First day back from three longs months of agony without him. As the King's Cross station slowly comes into view, a part of my soul stirs back to life. I'm almost back where I belong. I can feel it inside of me. I can feel him in my heart, and his arms around my waist. I slowly drift off into my own world, as I make the familiar trip through the barrier, of 9 3/4, and into the world of wizarding, as I hear his voice.

"Well, hello love." He says, coming up behind me, his voice deeper than I remember, as his breath softly tickles the back of my neck, sending shivers up and down my spine. He sends me into a world, where only he and I reside. Only we understand. Only we are allowed in. And each time we go there, it takes me back to when our love was in the very beginning. It was in our fifth year, and I remember every second, every breath, every touch.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hermione you cannot keep doing this to yourself." Harry said softly as he made his way down the dormitory staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room. His eyes made his way unto his best friend, a friend that he found himself suddenly infatuated with, without reason. She had her face buried in a book yet again, as she hurriedly made notes, and scanned facts through scores of pages. He shook his head, as he took a seat next to her, on one of the smaller scarlet colored couches.

"And how do you suggest I pass my OWLS, if I don't study? Do you have answer to that one Mr. Potter?" Hermione said with a chuckle, as she put her nose back into the books pages, and went on with her work.

"Oh, please Hermione, we both know that you could pass those things, without ever even opening a book. Let's not fool ourselves." Harry said truthfully, as he gently nudged her shoulder.

"I seriously doubt that" She replied, though she appeared to be quite mollified to the contrary, as a gentle blushing of the cheeks indicated. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be sleeping right about now? Why the change of heart?" She asked inquisitively, not wanting to believe that maybe it was just his way of wanting to spend time with her, she assumed that was just in her dreams. She never imagined that good, great, Harry Potter, could ever have feelings for her, just a lowly studious girl, just trying to make it by in the wizarding world. Of course she had his friendship, but she couldn't wish for more. There was just no way he could contain those types of feelings for her. Great things like that, just didn't happen to Hermione Granger, according to her at least.

"I couldn't sleep, I guess I just have a lot on my mind." He said truthfully, as he suddenly became very interested in his own forefinger, as he heard a very loud, very obvious yawn, from Ms. Granger. "It sounds like I'm not the only one who needs to get some sleep", he said seriously, as he turned his head to look her in the eyes.

"Oh no, I couldn't, there's far too much studying to do right now. I really mustn't go to sleep without finishing this Charms review, anyways." She said stifling yet another yawn.

"Come on Hermione, you need to get some sleep." Harry said, as he gently put his hand on her shoulder, thinking he could persuade her out of the Common room, and into her dormitory. Yet, she didn't budge.

"Seriously, I'm really not tired, I promise." She said, softly as she struggled to keep her eyelids parted, as she tried desperately to focus on her review. As she started to read the second paragraph, a soft gasp issued from her mouth, as she heard something that greatly surprised her. A melody, met her ears, though she didn't believe it at first.. Harry was singing to her, softly, coaxing her to sleep. A lullaby that she herself, was not familiar with. She took her attention from her review, as she instead focused on his voice, so she could comprehend the words falling from his mouth.

His voice softly sang the words:

"Stay awake, don't rest your headDon't lie down upon your bed  
While the moon drifts in the skies  
Stay awake, don't close your eyes

Though the world is fast asleep  
Though your pillow's soft and deep  
You're not sleepy as you seem  
Stay awake, don't nod and dream  
Stay awake, don't nod and dream"

As the last few words silently came to an end, she felt herself fall into a deep slumber, upon his shoulder. Her lips parted slightly, into an unmistakable smile.

"I love you Hermione", he said just above a whisper, as he wrapped his arms around her, and he too fell asleep, upon the couch, with his one true love. His mind not as troubled as he once thought. That's what love just is.

Hey, if you liked it. Give me some love. Hit the button, review.


	2. Never Want To Say Goodbye, Love

A/N: Okay, I promised the last chapter was going to be a short with just one chapter, but then I realized that yes there actually is a chapter that precedes it. As I have mentioned before these are very edited chapters from my fic "Looking Back On Love" So if you like these shorts, check that out for the full story, if I don't start getting reviews on that one, I'm taking it down, because I don't know where it's going anyways.

Anyways, hope you enjoy, and as always you read: you review.

* * *

Never been in love  
Because a girl like me  
Never has someone to care for  
Never thought there could be  
Someone special for me

* * *

A melody filled her dreams, her thoughts, her sleep. She couldn't get past it, albeit she didn't really try very hard. His soft voice seemed to fill her very soul. It's all she knew, all she could remember, all she cared about. And as it repeated over and over again, in her sleepy trance, as the last few bars faded from her heart, the first few rays of sunshine filtered through the Common Room windows, and into her closed eyelids. They slowly opened, and met the world before her. As she took her first few breaths, after waking up, it hit her. She was in love. It happened so fast, she wasn't expecting it. His words, his song, his arms around her as she slept. "His arms!", her mind exclaimed, as she realized she was still in his grasp. Oh, how she never wanted to move from this very spot, ever again.

* * *

But now I'm all in love  
Because a girl like me  
Waited patiently for someone  
Someone to care for me

* * *

She sighed, and closed her eyes again. If he wasn't awake to take his arms away from her, she wasn't going to be the one to wake him. This would more than likely be the first and last time that this would ever happen, she was going to relish in it for all that it was worth. She settled herself back into his arms, it felt right. It felt complete, it felt perfect. She was desperately hoping, that time would stop for even a few hours, just so they could go on as they were. As she herself slowly started to drift back to sleep. Harry stirred, unbeknownst to Hermione. Last nights events seemed surreal to him, as well. He couldn't believe his luck, Hermione, _his Hermione,_ was asleep in his arms

* * *

And there will never be  
No more lonely, no more just me  
I've been there before  
Ain't going no more  
And now that you're here I  
Never want to say goodbye love  
Never want to be without you

* * *

If you had told Harry a few hours ago that he would end up ending the day by singing Hermione to sleep, and having her sleep in his arms, he would have told you that divination was just not your area of expertise. He could have never believed in a million years something like this would happen, it just didn't make much sense. Him and Hermione as far as he was concerned, were two ships passing in the night. He knew his own feelings, and he had a small inkling of hers, but the timing was never right. Something was always going wrong, whether it be school, or not wanting to hurt Ron, or the ever present fear of terror that seemed to follow Harry wherever he may be. There was always something. Yet, he had a feeling that maybe all of that was changing for him. 

He wanted things to stay this way. This was a new beginning for him. A beginning leading to the way things were meant to be. He could honestly say, that he had never been happier. If he could help it all, he was never going to let go. He could sleep this way, for the rest of his life, if he were allowed to. He only wished that it was possible. To him, the thought of himself being with Hermione Granger, was just a dream. It was never going to happen. They were best friends, and he would probably just get in the way of her study habits, he was certain that was the last thing that she wanted him to do. There seemed to be a million things keeping them apart, her grades, their friends, their families, his destiny. He never thought it possible for the two of them just to simply be. That's all he really wanted. He didn't care about the fame of being "the boy who lived" anymore, come to think of it he never really had anyway. He didn't care what he was destined to do, or who he was fated to defeat. It didn't matter right now, there was only one other being in the world besides himself. And he was going to do everything in his power to make her happy. And though this may just be a one time thing, and though he may never get the chance to be with Hermione for good, if the chance were to arrive, he'd be ever so happy to do it. It just felt so right.

* * *

No more crying, no denying  
I'm in love with you  
And now that you're here  
I never wanna say goodbye love

* * *

"Wake up Love." He whispered in to her ear. 

He was sure of it, he never wanted to say goodbye. Never.


End file.
